


Happy the Hard Way

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, post-winter soldier bucky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky是Steve做服务生的咖啡馆常客。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy the Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [happy the hard way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120526) by [vvhymack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvhymack/pseuds/vvhymack). 



 

吸引Steve注意力的不是他金属手臂反射出的光，也不是他身上多到恼人的黑色（现在才六月中旬，看在上帝的份上），真正吸引了Steve注意的是那男人的眼睛，明亮却又饱受折磨的一双眼睛，那根本不应该出现在一个看上去最多25岁的人身上。Steve一直试着想把它们画下来，却总是无法抓住神韵。

“老一套？”Steve微笑着问他，那男人点了点头。他除了点头，喃喃地道出感谢，往桌上放一堆包括了过多小费的钱之外，就没再有其他举动了。

Steve拉了拉铃，等他再次抬头看去时，那男人已经坐在了他的老座位上了。Tony说那是一个有利的观察点，但是Steve完全不明白他知道这个有什么用。他就还是照着老一套来，这仿佛已经成了固定套路。

那男人在Steve值班的每一天都会来。Peggy向他保证，他肯定是搞清楚了Steve的排班时间后，专门挑那他工作的时间来的。这换来他们无休止的取笑，但说真的，Steve只是觉得那个男人比较喜欢被一个和善点，不是前杀手或什么的人服务而已。他会进来点单，然后Steve会把他点的东西送到他桌子上，然后他们会在接下来的几个小时里安静地干自己的事，那男人会翻阅一些文件，Steve则认真工作。

Steve对他们两人之间的这种状态十分满意。那个男人的存在渐渐变得和Peggy和Tony一样让他感到熟悉。

这也就是为什么，他这一天的缺席令Steve感到十分烦躁不安。

在他意识那男人没有像往常一样进店来的几个小时里，Steve已经起码洒掉了一公升牛奶，对了三个客户的要求置之不理，冲两个男人喊叫，还差点因为一个男人骚扰女士而揍了他。

Natasha把他推出了门。

“回家去。”她冲他叫道。

“要是他死在什么地方了呢？他看的那些文件上盖着满满的‘机密’章！”Steve在Natasha在街上推搡着要把他弄回公寓的时候辩驳道。

“也许他就只是有点忙。”她帮他打开了门，试图跟他理论——

她该死的什么时候有了他家的钥匙？

 

\-----

 那个男人第二天又来了，Steve用了他所有的自制力才没让自己上去问他昨天到底他妈的去了哪。Steve Rogers可不是什么绝望的家庭主妇。与此相反，他十分平静地帮他点了单。男人的表情变得困惑了起来，Steve不知道这是为什么，他明明就表现得极其文明。他忽略了Clint的坏笑和Natasha的白眼。他不在乎。那个男人实际上就只是个陌生人而已。他一点儿也不在乎。

把他点的东西放到他的桌子上后，Steve决定休息一下。而且，店里除了他也没有其他客人了。

但是还没等他走过柜台就被Natasha堵在了角落。

“你怎么回事？”她压低声音问他。Steve皱着眉头，疑惑地冲她挑了挑眉。

“阴沉又危险的高个子整个晚上都用他那双狗狗眼对着你。”

“别夸张了，Nat，他才来了一个小时。”Steve翻了个白眼。

“你基本上是把托盘摔到他桌子上的！”

Steve耸了耸肩，Natasha大声地叹了口气。

“去和他说说话。”

“为什么，我又不认识他！”

Natasha又开始不断大声叹气，直到Steve逃回柜台前。那男人正站在那儿。这可不是“老一套”。

“呃，你还需要些其他什么吗？”Steve问他，那男人摇了摇头。

“你没事吧？”他最后还是开口问了，显得有些迟疑。这也不是“老一套”。

“我挺好的，为什么这么问？”Steve说着把纸巾扫进盒子里。男人没有回答，但是等Steve抬头看他的时候，他正一脸担忧地看着Steve的手。

“先生，你还需要点什么吗？”

男人摇了摇头，离开了。Steve叹了口气，把他的失望咽了下去。

 

\-----

第二天过得很不顺。Steve一整天都觉得坐立不安，他每15分钟就打大概50个喷嚏。Peggy不得不把他赶到备餐间去清点存货，好让他远离顾客和食物。Steve不知道那男人今天有没有出现。

他感觉糟透了，不应该是这样的。

所以他回到了他那空荡荡的公寓，做了饭，看了一整季《神烦警探》，忽略了胃里可怕的像是纠成一团的感觉。他试着完成另一个委约订单，但真的，他没有灵感了。

第二天醒来的时候，他感觉好多了，吃了药，向咖啡馆走去，步伐里带着一种自己都难以解释的轻快。他冲着那些顾客们微笑，但他们只回给他一副苦相，显然，他的愉快心情对他们来说还太早。

早上的忙碌喧嚣渐渐散去，午后的咖啡厅迎来了熟悉的常客们。

“你是在哼歌吗？”一个好笑的声音响了起来。吓得Steve跳了起来，那个男人正带着并不明显的笑意，靠在他的金属手臂上。Steve耸了耸肩，咧开嘴回给他一个笑容。

“还是一样？”他问道，在对方摇头的时候差点把手里的马克杯掉了下去。

“给我来点甜的东西。像那种“甜烂你的牙”，“吓得你的牙医心脏病发”的甜。“男人含含糊糊地说。

“你知道你这是在自找糖尿病吧？”Steve说着帮他点了单。

“就好像你没有把整本菜单都记下来一样。”

“我当然都记下来了。我在这里工作。”Steve一本正经地回答，冲他吐了吐舌头。那男人像是惊诧到了一样大笑起来。Steve抬起头冲他微笑，直到排在他后面的女士刻意地咳嗽了两声。

“好了，你可以去坐着了，等你烂掉牙齿的甜点好了之后我会送过去的。”

那男人点了点头，Steve控制不住自己一直偷偷瞥他。

 

\------

 在他和Peggy共事的时间里，Steve明白了不要问太多问题。这很难做到，而且常常会让Steve很生气，特别是在Natasha无缘无故消失三个星期，或是看到Clint一瘸一拐，动一下就龇牙咧嘴的样子时。但这份工作不错，薪水丰厚。

而且他们从不对他说谎，不算真的说谎。他们就只是主动避开真相而已。一开始，这很让Steve恼火，他不可能去喜欢他根本都不了解的人。但时间改变了他的想法。Steve知道Natasha一直对Clint打打闹闹，但却会在后者不在的时候把玩脖子上的箭头项链。他知道Clint是个喜欢挖苦讽刺的小混蛋，但他常常会坐在路边喂野猫野狗。他知道Peggy一直会带着一支备用唇膏，她还会把它借给Steve画画。他知道Tony完全没有理由这么低调地开这家咖啡店，这里的咖啡很一般，如果挂上Stark的名字显然会更加成功。但Tony依然坚持匿名，并且付给Steve过高的薪水。

一开始，Steve怀疑他付那么多钱是想封他的口。然后他认识了Pepper，这才知道实际上连支票都不是他开的。Pepper人很好，她总是面带微笑，他会回答他的问题，温柔地跟他拥抱。所以当她告诉Steve那些钱没什么特别，换做任何其他人在咖啡店工作，他们都会付这么多钱时，他很难相信她会骗他。

Steve也习惯了在这个店工作的人里，除了他，其他人都不是一般人的这个事实。一般人是指不是一个——像他们那样的人。

当然，最开始的时候，Steve曾试着自己去寻找真相。他不想和犯罪集团，黑手党或是其他什么扯上关系。他没找到多少东西，但这并不重要，因为就在第二天，Natasha带着三个厚厚的文件来到他家，把它们放到他面前。

“这里面是关于我，Clint和Peggy的所有资料。如果你坚持想知道的话，这样至少比你一个人没头脑地乱转要安全。”

然后她在他还没来得及张口讲任何话之前离开了。

那些文件在他的手上显得沉甸甸的，他花了很长时间把玩着那上面的封口线，一部分的他想拉开它，知晓所有的真相。

另一部分的他觉得这就像是一种背叛，对他人隐私的极大侵犯。

第二天早上，当他把那些文件还回去的时候，Natasha冲着他微笑，文件原封不动，封口线好好地留在原地。

“我信任你们。”他说，他其实并不确定他是不是真的信任他们，但还是坚定地这么说了。

那之后，他们之间的相处就变得舒适融洽了起来。Steve不再问过多的问题了，只知道他们从来不去医院，知道Clint真的挺喜欢射箭。他会在Clint没有出现的日子里，让Natasha保持忙碌，告诉Peggy正确的拼写。

所以，说真的，Steve并没有被那个在他关门时跌跌撞撞冲进门里的男人吓到。他只是眨着眼睛看着他，后者靠着墙在大喘气。

“其他人在吗？”他问。

“坐下，我去给Natasha打电话。”Steve直接去拿急救箱，然后去关好了门，拉上了百叶。

把Natasha叫过来挺容易，困难的是试图说服男人让Steve帮他包扎伤口。

“我可能需要缝针。”他辩解道，但还是在Steve用一只手按着他肩膀的时候顺势坐了下去。

“我可以帮你缝针，没问题的，我以前帮Clint缝过。”Steve心不在焉地说，男人没有吭声，任Steve去做自己的事，这很好，因为Steve也不知道还要说些什么了。Natasha在Steve完成一半的时候冲了进来，在他们身边徘徊直到缝针结束。

“你的技术越来越好了。”她在旁边看着说，Steve讽刺地对她笑了笑。

“有人教得好嘛。”

“回家去，Steve。”她温柔地说，那男人还是不肯看他，Steve叹了口气，妥协了。

“好吧，听你的。”他说，让Natasha把他送了出去，锁上了门。

 

\-----

Steve正在午休，在他笔下的人物背后画着翅膀，那男人在他对面的位置上坐了下来。有时候，他的一举一动都相当优雅，但有时候他却笨手笨脚。

有时候他的情绪表达相当粗鲁直接，像他现在正若有所思地看着Steve

Steve挑起眉毛看着他，像在等着什么，然后又转到了他的画上。

“谢谢你昨天帮我缝针。”他说，眼睛还盯着Steve。

“不客气。”Steve说，冲他笑了笑，如果那男人再用力点咬他的嘴唇的话，那里可能就要流血了。他的肩膀放松了下来。

“你是个护士还是什么吗？”他问。

“不。只是手比较稳，不那么容易被恶心到而已。”

男人没有再接话，所以Steve又继续画画去了。

“我叫Bucky。”过了好一会儿，他蹦出这么一句。

“Steve。”Steve朝他伸出手，那男人小心翼翼地伸手握住了。Bucky的手很有力，手上有层茧，他的手很大，Steve觉得自己的心漏跳了一拍。当Bucky抽回手摩挲着自己的拇指时，它又变成了正常的带着些呼呼作响的砰砰声。

Bucky陪着他吃完了午餐，他几乎没说什么话，但Steve仍然很享受他的陪伴。

 

“我今年26。”几天后Bucky跟他说，一边在等着他的外带咖啡。

“27。”Steve咧开嘴笑了, Bucky呼出一口气、

Steve尽力了好吗？他该死的绝对可以为此得到一个五角星。他尽力试着不要拜倒在Bucky那张沉默不语的脸下。他绝对不可以和一个他都不知道他是干什么的人谈恋爱。

 但是他的意识再一次证明了自己的准则是错误的。

他情不自禁地觉得Bucky对《老友记》的痴迷很可爱。他情不自禁地更关注Bucky，而不再是那些他一直做的，会让他鼻青脸肿的事情。他情不自禁地在Bucky对他说“你不应该再和他约会了”时大笑出声。

看起来他好像总是喜欢跟不怎么向他坦诚的人来往。 

但是他脑子里有个声音在轻声低语，重要的是，Steve知道，他们把有关系的信息都向他坦诚了。

 

\-----

Bucky变成了他生活的一个常备品，他总是在那儿，虽然坐得有些远。他和Clint总是吵闹个不停，但他们的争执最后总会变成笑闹。

他们还是会鼻青脸肿，遍体鳞伤地出现，Steve心里的一部分极度渴望能有机会知道点什么。什么都好。

但他们什么都没说。尽管Steve已经能把他们衣服上那个像鸟一样的标志背下来了，他还是没有去查询什么。

 

\-----

 他们正在Clint的家里看《老友记》。Clint是唯一那个完全利用了他们认识Tony Stark的这个优势的人，确保他家所有的科技产品都是最先进的。他还会给Tony留言，不怎么愉快的话。他现在就在这么做。

这是Steve和Bucky第一次一起待在除了咖啡店之外的地方。这样的Bucky看起来有点不一样，他更加放松，笑容更多了，但仍旧拒绝在给Tony的留言里说话。

Clint以一句“真希望你也能在这儿，宝贝！”和啧啧的亲吻声结束了留言，坐在了他俩中间。Natasha坐在Clint的大腿之间，背靠着沙发，Peggy从厨房里走了出来，一只手拿着盘子，另一只在发短信。

有披萨，有《老友记》，还有朋友们在身边的温暖，他想他的妈妈也会为他现在的生活感到开心的。

 

\-----

 “贫血加哮喘，你可真令我印象深刻啊，Rogers。“Bucky在一个月后的某天，Steve在对着吸入器呼吸的时候这么说道。

Steve没有理他，他从Bucky的声音里听得出他的关心。

“我以前会恐慌发作。”Bucky过了一会儿轻声说道。Steve深有同感地冲他皱了皱脸，虽然一次恐慌发作并没把他变成专家。

Steve闭上了眼睛，感受到Bucky在抚摸他的背，他感觉呼吸更顺畅了一些。

 

\-----

 “我在掉下山崖的时候失去了一只手臂。”Bucky在等着Steve开店的时候这么跟他说道。Steve的第一个反应是想问他该死的为什么要站在山崖边上，但他没有，他就只是笑了笑。

“实际上，我是色盲。”他说。Bucky站得更直了点，有些好奇地瞥了一眼Steve。

“真的吗？那么所有的东西对你来说都是黑白的？电视机还是上个世纪五十年代的那种？“Bucky咧开嘴笑了。Steve松了一口气，他就知道Bucky不会对他表示同情的，在他告诉了他这么多事情后。

“并不是这样的，混蛋。”Steve笑了起来，最后终于打开了门。Bucky并没有去自己的老座位上，而是跟在Steve身后，看着他把外套挂起来，打开了机器。

“你想要再解释得详细点吗？”过了一会儿，Bucky开口问他，期待地看着Steve。

“我是红绿色盲。红色看起来像米色或是灰色。绿色看起来也是米色。灰色看起来是红色的，差不多这样。”Steve耸了耸肩，他在很早以前就接受了这个特殊的不足。反正画画从来也不是他擅长的。

Bucky表情怪异地看着他。不是怜悯，谢天谢地，甚至也不是同情。就只是那种眼神，那种炽热得让Steve别开脸，开始为Bucky煮咖啡的眼神。

Steve进了厨房，看到了Clint散乱各处的笔记，开始把那些烘焙材料拿出来。等他重新回到柜台的时候，Bucky已经坐到了他的位置上，在手机上打着字。Steve小心翼翼地把托盘放在他面前，准备转身去把门上的牌子转到“营业”那一面，但是Bucky抓住了他的手臂。

他的手触碰着他。

“这——这就是为什么你总是画素描吗？”Bucky有些迟疑地问道。

“不算是。我喜欢素描，油彩水彩什么的从来就不是我擅长的。我是说，”Steve在Bucky的触碰下放松了下来，挪了挪脚下的重心，想了想，“我曾经试过一次，弄得到处都湿漉漉的，很烦人。再说了，铅笔拿在手上有种很美妙的感觉。和画刷又不一样。但这不是我唯一的画具，我是说，我还有个画板，有些调色盘，它们都非常棒，说实——你为什么一直这么看着我？”Steve低下头，瞥到Bucky在盯着他看。后者迅速放开了他的手。

“没什么。”他轻声说，Steve皱起了眉头，正想出声反驳，一个女孩撞到了门上。

“哇，门开着吗？”她喊了一声，最后几个字几乎消失在哈欠中。Steve叹了一口气，冲她笑了笑，走过去开门了。

这剩下的一整天，Steve和Bucky都没怎么再交流了，Bucky一直忙着在看他的平板，皱着眉头，有时候会过于用力地在上面敲打。

Natasha晚上来换了Steve的班。在他差不多都快走出门的时候，听到有人在身后叫他的名字。他转过身，那并不是Bucky（为什么会是Bucky？）。是Clint，他正绕过桌子走过来，在Steve的面前停了下来，冲他咧开一抹大大的笑容。

“你对猫不过敏。”Clint像是在陈述这个事实，而不是在发问。Steve疑惑地看向Bucky。

“那么，假设，我找到了一只猫。假设，Lucky对这件事情不是很合作。假设，他一直在咬我的鞋，还一直在瞪可怜的Snuffles。”

“你管你的猫叫Snuffles？”Steve哼了一声。Clint拍了一下他的脑袋。

“你认真点。我什么时候可以把她送去给你？”

“我没有说过我可以养她。”

“是啊，你那双心心眼这么跟我说了。你明天值晚班对吧？那我明天早上过来，可以吗？好的，和你聊天很愉快。”Clint拍了拍他的肩膀，又跑回厨房了。Steve翻了个白眼，在回家的路上顺路去了宠物店。

 

\-----

Snuffles的颜色介于棕色和姜黄之间。她很爱玩，现在正隔着笼子追着Bucky放在上面摩挲的手指。Steve清楚地听到Peggy在冲着Clint叫嚷为什么要带一只猫来店里，但是他没怎么用心在听，因为Bucky正蹲在笼子前面，一脸宠溺地看着那只猫在英勇地和他那根银色的手指斗争。

“她看起来可不像一只Snuffles。“他轻声说道。

“我同意。我叫她Snuffles，她都不会答应。”Steve在Bucky身边坐了下来。

“在你回家的路上给她想一个名字。”Peggy一脸不可反驳地对他说道。Bucky拿起了笼子，Steve皱起了眉头。

“我可以自己拿的，你知道。”

“哦，我知道，但是我想这么做。”Bucky的声音甚至带了点雀跃。

Steve惊讶地发现他在完美地闪避路人的同时还能愉快地和笼子里的猫咪继续玩耍。就是这样的时刻，总让Steve怀疑，那个笨手笨脚，直挺挺地坐在椅子上的男人怎么可能是现在这个迈着轻快优雅的步伐往他公寓走的男人？

Steve把他们两个带进了公寓，Bucky打开了笼子的门。那只猫蹿了出来，用她那双大眼睛盯着他们看了一会儿，就开始四处巡视领地了。

“那么，呃，你要喝点咖啡或是其他什么吗？”Steve在一阵尴尬的沉默后开口了。

“Steve，现在是晚上10点。”

“所以我在后面说了‘或是其他什么’。”

Bucky笑了笑，正准备张口回答的时候，有什么东西哔哔叫了起来。Bucky掏出他的手机，皱起了眉头。

“我得走了。你一个人没问题吧？”

如果我说有问题的话，你会留下来吗？

“是的，我一个人没问题。”

 

 

\-----

Steve每月例行的身体检查注定了不会有什么乐趣。他甚至都不能靠听音乐来打发时间，因为医生的嘴巴根本就停不下来，而Steve——好吧，Steve没办法开口叫他闭嘴，叫他别再喋喋不休讲他6岁的女儿了。

后来Clint决定要陪他一起去，情况稍微有趣了点。

“上帝啊，Rogers，”Clint看着他的病例报告吐出一口气，“你到底是怎么能够还站在这里的？”

“用他的脚。”他的医生从Clint手里拿过了病例报告。

Hashim帮Steve看病已经超过十年了，他对这个枯瘦如柴的孩子产生了强烈的保护欲。

Clint举起双手表示投降。

“无意冒犯。就只是这小子老是冲着有两个他那么大的人叫嚷，但最后却总能逃过被暴打一顿的命运。”

Hashim大声笑了起来。

“这个，我的朋友，可算是个新知识了。这个小男孩每个星期到我这里来的时候，身上总是有新的伤口和淤青，也不知道是在那个巷子里留下的。”

“巷战，哈，Stevie？”Clint冲Steve挑了挑眉。

“这小子，从来不知道什么时候该退缩。”

Clint深深叹了一口气，摇了摇头。

“我对你非常失望，Stevie，非常——好的，我这就出去！”Clint瞪了医生一眼，“你不骂骂他吗？他在乱扔你的枕头诶！”

“不。”Hashim说，声音里泄露出一丝笑意。

Clint叹了一口气，出去了。

 

\------

“我们去吃冰激凌吧！”Clint把手臂搭在Steve的肩上。Steve翻了个白眼，他没来得及回话，麻烦就选在这个时候找上门了。

“趴下！”他们身后有人喊道。Clint把Steve往他身边拽了过来，在他们倒在地上的时候，趴在Steve的上方把他包住了。Steve挣扎着喘了口气，睁开了眼睛，他隐约辨别出了爆炸声和枪声。Clint一把把他拉了起来，推搡着他挤进现在正四下奔跑的人群中。Steve的头昏昏沉沉，有些喘不上气。他没头没脑地摸索着自己的吸入器，但却怎么也找不到了。他推了推Clint，后者现在正十分镇定地看着他。他太镇定了，和他们身边的一团混乱形成了鲜明对比。

他一把拉过他，双眼瞪得老大，充满担忧。

“该死的，快过来！”Clint把他拽进了一个小巷里，Steve瘫倒在墙上。

“好了，深呼吸？”Clint不怎么确定地说。Steve尽自己最大努力瞪了他一眼，然后第二声爆炸就吸引了他的注意。当他回头看去的时候，他看到了脚边的吸入器，Clint已经不知道到哪里去了。

等他恢复了正常呼吸，Steve又跑回到街上去。虽然他知道现在最好别去找Clint，但他还是朝骚乱处走去。他从来就不会在战斗面前退缩。

这次的“战斗”看起来好像以六个人为中心。六个戴着黑色面具的人正对抗着子弹和——箭？

他没法再往前去了，有人袭击了他，抓起他跑了起来，他抱着Steve就好像他完全没有重量一样。真没礼貌！

Steve把视线从战场收了回来，抬头看向这个绑架了他的人。哦，上帝！

“Bucky？”Steve毫不怀疑是他。那个男人的——Bucky，当然，这是Bucky——脚步顿了顿，他哼了一声，加快了脚步。Steve认得那该死的哼气声。

他们在Steve的公寓附近停了下来，这里已经离骚乱处相当远了。

“上帝啊，小子，你应该往远离发生枪击的地方跑。没有人在学校里这么教过你吗？”Bucky气急败坏地冲他喊道。

“是吗，我差不多完全没有听进去。你又是什么借口？”Steve双手抱胸，想让自己看上去尽可能严肃点。

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“拜托。我在什么时候都认得出你那傻兮兮的头发和声音，还有你那个恼怒的眼神。”

Bucky僵在了原地，转过身去。

“快进去，好好呆着。”然后他就离开了。

Steve叹了口气，回公寓去了。他喂了Katara（他现在就这么叫她），打开了新闻。

不出所料。屏幕上到处有人在尖叫，新闻记者完全不知道发生了什么，政府和其他官员都拒绝对此发表评论。

Steve在自己觉得更糟糕以前关掉了电视。

第二天他去上班的时候，店里只有Peggy。

“Natasha和Clint去哪了？”Steve直截了当地问，Peggy冲他眯起了眼睛，咧开嘴笑了。

“他们今天休息。你知道他们的。”

“是啊，当然。”Steve喃喃着去工作了。

Bucky一进来，Steve就盯着他看，他看上去除了有些疲倦之外还不错。他在Bucky点了一杯甜得要死的浓咖啡时看着他，在做咖啡的时候看着他（这杯咖啡绝对会加速他通向坟墓的步伐），在Bucky付钱的时候看着他。但是Bucky一直低着头，拒绝和他对视。他躲避Steve的眼神不看他，坐在了自己的老位置上，任由Steve的视线在他那张愚蠢的脸上烧出一个洞。

消极对抗真是棒极了。

当Bucky拒绝回视，拒绝给他一个借口的时候，Steve也开始忽视他。他至少可以给他一个可笑的借口吧，像Clint那样说一个接近真相的奇怪借口。或者像Natasha一样跟他开玩笑对付过去。很显然，Bucky还没有领会“不要隐瞒Steve”的备忘录精神。

谢天谢地，一群女学生选在这个时候来到了这个奇怪的，咖啡水平低于平均线，还有一群莫名其妙雇员的小咖啡店。

“嗨，你好！”她们中的一个女孩子倚在柜台上开口道，她若有所思地看着菜单板，脖子上的项链在大理石柜面上晃荡着，一边把玩着自己红色的（对他来说是灰色的，实际上，但是他已经学会要怎么区分了）一簇头发。

“嗨。”Steve冲她笑道。他在心里祈祷她们不要点某些奇怪的大豆牛奶低咖啡因拿铁什么的，因为他现在完全没有心情做这个。那女孩灿烂地对他笑了。

“你的头发真漂亮。”她说，咧开嘴笑了。

“呃，谢谢。”他道了谢，下意识地碰了碰自己的头发。

“她想表达得尽可能没那么变态。”她的朋友从手机上抬起头说，她棕色的眼睛和Steve的眼睛对视了一会儿，带着些笑意，又很快移开了视线。那个红头发女孩子笑了起来。

“四杯热巧克力怎么样？”她说。

“Maria不会喝这个的。你这边有绿茶吗？”另外一个女孩问道。Steve点了点头。

“好吧。”红头发吐出一口气，“三杯热巧克力，和——看啊，那个蛋糕跟我可真像！”

“Annie。”另外一个女孩子叹了一口气。

“不是啊，我说真的，看看它，给我来一块，我们是灵魂伴侣，你们看着吧。“

“拿一块这个，两个可颂。”

Annie咧开嘴笑了笑，把钱递给Steve。

“你能把它们送到那里吗？”她指了指一张桌子，那里已经坐着两个女孩了。

“好的，没问题。”Steve微笑着说，Annie回给他一个笑容。

“谢谢。”她的朋友说，把Annie拽走了。Annie夸张地冲他挥了挥手，跟着她的朋友去了。

Steve自顾自笑了笑，开始准备餐点。当他再次抬起头的时候，他注意到Bucky正在盯着他看。他的眼睛在灯光下蓝得透亮，不应该这么——

“嗨，我想问这里有wifi吗？”那女孩子又回来了，她看起来像是在试着憋着笑。

“呃，是的，有的。”Steve找到一个笔记本，写下了wifi用户名和密码。他感觉到有两双眼睛在盯着他看。当他把那张纸递给她的时候，女孩在咬着嘴唇试图掩饰自己的笑容。Steve真搞不明白。

在走回去之前，女孩说：“他真可爱。”

蠢兮兮的青少年指出了一个Steve已经知道的蠢兮兮的事实，非常感谢。

看到了Steve的眼神，那女孩还是笑了出来，举起两只手表示投降，走开了。

晚上剩下的时间里，Steve忽略了那群女孩心照不宣的眼神和Bucky时不时的瞥视。

“这可真棒，伙计。”Annie在Steve去问她们是否还需要点别的东西的时候说道，“说真的，这蛋糕简直就是我的代表。这是谁做的，上帝啊。”

“我们的糕点师。”Steve忍俊不禁。

“我觉得你应该管它叫Annie。赞同把它叫做Annie的，请举手。”Annie和那个烦人的棕眼睛女孩子举起了手，而另外两个女孩朝他们看了过来，一副无动于衷的样子。

“喂，你试一下嘛！”Annie说，拿了一把她身边那个女孩子的勺子，后者抗议了一声，翻了个白眼。

“你不能就这么强迫给别人喂食。”她说，有些疲倦地瞪了Annie一眼，但那个眼神其实充满了慈爱。

“我可以！而且我就会这么做！”Annie说着，冲着Steve挥了挥勺子。Steve顺着她。蛋糕的甜蜜里有一丝苦涩。这味道介于泡泡糖和，说真的，Steve不得不承认它尝起来确实和这个女孩子欢快的个性很像。

Clint到底是怎么做到的？

“它确实还原了你的……”Steve冲她的方向挥了挥手，Annie在空气里挥了挥拳。谁现在还会这么做呢？

当那群女孩子离开的时候，Annie还十分热情地冲他挥手告别。现在就只剩下Bucky和Steve了，该死的。

Steve在柜台后面坐了下来，开始画素描。他的脑子里并没有什么特定的画面，但等他意识过来的时候，他已经画出了一条手臂。

一条仿生手臂。

“你难道不需要来问我还需要点什么吗？”一个声音响了起来，把Steve吓得跳了起来，他一把抓过素描本按到了胸前。Bucky正看着他，挑起了眉毛。

“你还需要点什么吗？”Steve干巴巴地问道。

Bucky叹了一口气。

“Snuffles怎么样了？”

“她现在叫Katara。”

“Katara怎么样了？”

“我觉得她发烧了。”Steve说。她并没有发烧，但是看到Bucky惊慌的样子还蛮好玩的。

“你应该，呃，带她去看兽医。”

Steve看了Bucky一眼。

“别再这个样子看我了！”他咬牙切齿地叫道。

“哪个样子？”

“就是这个样子！”

“哪样？”

他们的脸凑得很近，每说一句就靠得离对方更近一点。Bucky吞咽了一下，Steve的视线随着他的喉结移动着，最后停在了他的嘴唇上。

“像什么样子，Buck？”他轻声道。Bucky猛吸了一口气，他的双唇微微张开。Steve舔了舔自己的嘴唇，朝他靠了过去，然后——

“你们好啊，小婊子们！”大门打开了，Clint的声音传了进来。Steve长长地叹了一口气，Bucky被吓了一跳，手肘抵在柜台上，转过身来极其热情地跟Clint打了声招呼。Clint开始在他的脑袋上摩挲，想看看有没有什么肿块之类的。这不应该让人觉得很可爱，但这确实让Steve忍俊不禁。

 

\------

“Steve，别像那样子盯着客人看了。”Natasha颇有耐心地警告他。Steve移开了自己的目光，看向Natasha。

“像哪个样子，我没有盯着谁看，我只是在发呆，我又没盯着谁。”Steve说，Natahsa看着他的眼神让他有点想到Karata。

“这么说你并没有在盯着Bucky和他的朋友看？”

“什么，没有，我为什么要这么做？嗨，Clint，关于这个蛋糕……”

Clint从门后面探出了脑袋。

“它怎么了？”Clint瞪着他。

“你想把它改名叫做Annie吗？”

Clint眯着眼瞪着Steve。

“为什么？”

Steve不知道该怎么说明，他只是用一个客人的评语来当作借口回避Natasha而已，所以他就只是耸了耸肩。

“不行，要是你给不出一个好理由，那它就还是叫做Rainbow Slinkerson。”

Steve叹了一口气。当他再次回过头的时候，Natasha已经加入了那两个人。她很熟稔地跟坐在Bucky对面的那个深肤色的男人说着话，Steve猜他们大概在一起“工作”。好吧，她可以去给他们点餐。他要去做一些很重要事情，比如说擦擦店另一头的那几张桌子。

Clint在半个小时后来找他，发现他正在非常用力地擦着桌子。

“哇哦，你这样下去一定会练出肌肉的 。”Steve的力道更重了。

“我想吃汉堡。我们去吃汉堡吧，Stevie！”

“你不是还有工作要做吗？”

“我觉得喂饱你是个非常重要的工作。”Clint听起来像是Steve冒犯了他。

“把那副热恋中的表情从你脸上拿下来，好好喂饱自己才对！”看到Steve没有回他，Clint开始纠缠他。

“好吧！”Steve妥协了，走回去拿上了自己的外套，说了声他去吃午饭，抓着Clint的手臂把他拽走了，没有朝客人看一眼。

他们朝一条街外一个Clint一直想去尝试的汉堡店走去，Clint一路上一直冲着他怪笑。Steve坚定地忽略了他的表情，评价了几句天气情况。

等他们到达餐厅的时候，Clint已经笑得合不拢嘴了，Steve真的不知道他还能对一个平常的夏日天气再说点什么了。他眯起眼睛瞪着Clint，后者只是挑了挑眉。

Steve吐出一口气，像极了Bucky，他们在一张桌子前坐了下来。

“嗨，你们想吃点什——啊，是你！”Steve抬起头，看到Annie正灿烂无比地冲着他笑。

“是我。”Steve下意识地回给她一个微笑。

“还有我。”Clint在旁边加了一句。

“是的，这位就是糕点师。”

“哦，我的天啊！”Annie张大了嘴巴，Clint看着Steve，有些不解地瞪大了眼睛。后者只是耸了耸肩，他已经习惯她这么夸张了。

Annie一把抓住Clint的肩膀，直直地看进他的眼睛。

“你的蛋糕棒极了！用我的名字来命名它吧！”

“这位就是Annie？”Clint笑了起来。

“哇哦，你提过我了？真酷。我绝对值得被提起来。啊哦，对不起。”Annie皱起了脸，她的手挥到了Clint的耳朵，碰到了他的助听器，她连忙放下了自己的手。

“没事的。”Clint调整了一下它，抬头笑着看着她。

“如果你给我们上几个好吃的汉堡，我绝对会帮它改名的。”

“没问题！”Annie尖叫起来。旁边的顾客都被吓了一跳，Annie回过头表情丰富地向他们道了歉，又转过身来面对他们。

“我会让你们吃到这辈子最棒的汉堡的！”她向他们保证，雄赳赳气昂昂地走向了厨房。

 

\------

“别像个老头子一样走路，Rogers。”Clint说，“我知道你不想回去，但这也太可笑了吧。”

“我在像个正常人一样走路。”Steve干巴巴地说。

“我们走过来才花了10分钟。现在已经过去15分钟了，我们连一半的路程都没走完。”

Steve叹了口气，加快了脚步。

“这才像话嘛，小子！”Clint说，手臂环上了Steve的肩膀，他们就一直这么走了回去。

这感觉很好，很自然的，Steve一回到店里，就直接走向了Bucky的朋友。Bucky的朋友笑着伸出一只手：“你好，你就是Steve，对吧？”

“是的，你是？”Steve有些闷闷不乐地跟他握了握手。

“Sam Wilson，我是Bucky的朋友。”

“说朋友太夸张。”Bucky说，突然出现在他的身边。

“至少他瞪我的次数要比瞪一般人少，我就当这是一件好事吧。”Sam说，翻了个白眼。

“Bucky并不会常常瞪人。“Steve皱起了眉头。Bucky倒是常常会放空。他放空的时候通常还会皱着眉头，但他不知怎么地，对着Steve的时候，却总是笑着的。

“你没看到他在别人面前时什么样子的。他还不如在自己身上挂上一个写着‘滚开’的大牌子。”

“他是个治疗师，别听他的。”Bucky说，把Sam带出了咖啡店，“再见，Steve！”

“一个非常棒的治疗师！”Steve透过慢慢关上的门听到Sam这么叫道。

 

\------

鲜红的血流了出来。Steve看不到红色。这肯定是一个非常丰富的颜色，因为人们总是非常热烈地描述它。Steve看着血从他的指缝间流了出来，滴到了地板上。

Steve不知道要怎么清理地板上的鲜血。他得去谷歌上查查这个。

“我告诉过你们我们不应该把他扯进来。”这是Natasha在说话，她在房间里走来走去。他们在咖啡店里，而现在还不到早上7点。百叶窗都拉了起来，门关着，门后还抵着几把椅子作为防御。

Peggy叹了口气，又因为Clint往她的伤口上洒了消毒水而张开了嘴巴。伤口还不算深，不需要缝针。

“他现在还活着都算个奇迹了。”Natasha说，最后终于停在了Steve面前。

“哦，怎么了？”Steve抬起头来，“终于决定不再当我不在场一样说话了吗？”

“你，Rogers，总有一天会因为管不住自己去找麻烦而死掉的！”Natasha眯着眼睛看着他。

“这是在那群青少年想要把我干掉之前还是之后？”

Natasha叹了口气。

“听着，”Steve小心地坐了起来，“我知道你们所有人都很神秘，都有自己的隐私和秘密。但是秘密是要付出代价的，而这个代价甚至也许连Tony都没办法承担。你们那个破烂的组织今天算是最终赶到了。但是下一次，要是有人在这里怎么办？有客人在怎么办？”

“他们不知道这个地方。”Peggy最后终于开口了，一只手搭在前额上，“你们知道你是因为在爆炸那天，Clint和Bucky都跟你接触过。他们走了狗屎运，结果歪打正着了。”

“他们只不过是一群小孩子。”Clint吐出一口气。

“他们的年龄并不重要。他们很聪明。他们被激怒了。他们看起来一点儿也不关心伤亡和附带损害。”Natasha掏出她的手机开始打字。十分钟之后，传来一声敲门声。Steve走去开了门，Bucky跌跌撞撞地冲了进来。对一个四肢十分优雅协调的人来说，他有时候可真是笨拙的要命。

“你……没……事吧？”Bucky问道，双手撑在膝盖上喘着气。

“你这是一路跑过来的吗？从你的——？”Steve朝外面胡乱挥了挥手，没有把话讲完。公寓？房子？小巷子里的纸板盒？Steve该死的不知道。

“还是上次——”Bucky开口道，但是被Natasha打断了。

“——那群在警车下面装炸弹的混蛋。就是他们。”

“为什么要找上Steve？”Bucky问，没有人讲话，大家都知道为什么。因为他是最弱的，和他身边这个奇怪的群体相比不堪一击。

“因为他不是一次性可以对上五个人的前杀手。”Clint说，就好像这是什么再明显不过的东西，“他就只是一个常常会陷入愚蠢的打斗，并且可以狠狠地完爆，怎么说，一个人的普通人而已。”

“熟能生巧。”Steve说。

“别逼我告诉你的医生！”Clint冲着他坏笑，那种紧绷的气氛消散了点。Natasha和Clint开始进入斗嘴/调情模式，Peggy在忙着玩手机，Steve夸张地叹了口气。

 

冰冷的手指试探地摩挲着他的脖子，Steve没有躲开，反而更靠前了点，享受着汗津津的肌肤上那冰凉的触感。

“你的手为什么一直这么冰凉呢，外面大概有90华氏度（*约32摄氏度）那么热。我有97%确定金属应该会在高温下加热。”Steve嘟囔着。

Bucky靠了过来，现在他的嘴唇离Steve的耳朵大概就只有几英寸了。Steve控制住自己的颤抖，也阻止自己向前靠去感受Bucky的呼吸在他耳后吹拂着他的头发。

“你知道的，”Bucky低语道，“这地方有空调。”

真是个小混蛋。

“我的公寓里也有空调。”Steve也用同样的低声调回复他，站了起来。

“既然你们都懒得向我解释清楚，那么我们到底是开店，还是说我可以回家睡觉了？“他问。

“两个小时之前，有两个小朋友攻击了你。”Clint死气沉沉地说，Steve点了点头。

“你真是走了狗屎运，Peggy才会回去找你，收拾了他们。”他继续说道。

“如果不是因为Peggy，我甚至都不会站在这里了。”Steve表示认同。

“要是那些小流氓还在外面怎么办？”

Steve深深地吸了口气，张开嘴巴准备讲话，但是有个东西突然砸到了他的头上。

“少点废话，做点伪装，Rogers。”Natasha说，Steve看着自己手上的兜帽外套和假发，重新看向Natasha。

“别跟我讲这个不适合你。Barnes，你得确保他完完整整地到家。”

Steve穿上了外套，但是拒绝戴上那顶假发。

“给。”Bucky说，拿下自己的帽子，动作迅速地把它戴在了Steve的头上。他用手臂圈着Steve的肩膀把他拽了出去。他的手臂差不多盖住了Steve整个肩膀。

他们就像这样一直走回了Steve的公寓。他们都低着头，Steve还一直在流汗。他有点感觉不到自己的身体，也感觉不到Bucky的，他不知道他现在不符合常规的心跳是因为他的贫血，还是因为Bucky · 他妈的 · Barnes紧紧贴在他身侧的原因。

“你知道吗？我们应该做饭。”Bucky在他们安全抵达Steve家的时候这么说。

“Bucky，我连烧个水都会出问题。”

“你在咖啡店工作。”

“机器干了所有的活。”Steve叹了口气，倒在沙发上。Bucky谨慎地坐在了他的身边，他的脊背显得十分僵硬。直到Steve又叹了一口气。

“我们可以点披萨。”他说，Bucky肩膀放松了些。Steve站了起来，把遥控器递给了Bucky。

“找点东西看，我去点餐。肉类的可以吗？”Steve问他，Bucky点了点头，已经开始在换台了。

等Steve重新回到客厅的时候，Bucky正向前倾着身子，十分认真地盯着屏幕看。电视上放的是一个关于现代科技的节目，里面的男人正十分热切地解释着什么东西。

“你真是个呆子。”Steve说，倒在了沙发上，也许坐得离Bucky有些过分近了。Bucky想去换台，但Steve抓住了他的手臂。

“就看这个吧。”他重新倒回到沙发上去。Bucky的背挺得笔直，他的姿势还是过于僵硬了，考虑到他正坐在Steve超级无敌舒服的沙发上，但Steve已经很满意现状了。

在接下去的两个小时里，他们吃了些东西，随便聊了聊，Steve以一种十分别扭的方法画了Bucky的手臂。直到那天晚上很晚的时候，Bucky已经回去了，Natasha才打电话来，说他其实看到刚才Steve一直在纸上涂涂画画。Steve祈祷上帝Bucky没看到他在画什么。

 

\------

“我们来自拍！”Annie叫道，在她的手机上按了几下，Steve宠溺地叹了一口气。Annie抓着他的脸，凑到了自己的脸颊边。连续按了三下键。

在她编辑照片的时候，Steve才看到Clint正站在他们身后，脸上是滑稽的大笑。

“和可爱的侍应生和糕点师的自拍——”Annie边说边打着字，“你们叫什么名字来着？”

“Steve，Clint。”Steve分别指着他们的脸说。

“酷，看吧。”她最后又修饰了一下照片，“好的，我想要一个Annie。”

 “一整个Annie？”Clint问她。

“是的，一整个。”她咧开嘴笑了。

“你得知道，它们现在还不叫Annie。”Steve记了下来，看着Clint在向她保证做个最棒的蛋糕给她之后晃荡着进了厨房。

“我知道，但是我很坚持，这迟早有一天会实现的，相信我，很快，你们就都会管它叫Annie，然后你们就别无选择，只能把它改名了！木哈哈哈哈哈！”她仰着头大笑，但是她的笑声很快就被一个熟悉的哼气声打断了。

“嗨，Bucky。”Steve冲他微笑，Bucky从Annie身后的队伍里走了出来，站在了柜台前，“老一套吗？”

“是的。”Bucky说，微微笑了笑。

等Steve帮Bucky做好了咖啡后，回头看到Bucky正倚在柜台上，眼睛四处游移着，但就是不看Annie。Annie却一直盯着他看，挂着有点狂热的笑容。

“你的蛋糕还要等好几个小时，你知道的吧？”Steve告诉Annie，她带着那种疯狂的眼神转向了他。

“哦，我知道！镇上新开了一家非常酷的餐厅。我去过了，你知道我的，完全是个吃货，那里简直棒极了！”

“好的……”Steve不是很明白她为什么要告诉他这个，还带着这种疯狂的眼神。

“你应该去尝尝看！带着他一起去！”她大叫道，冲Bucky的方向指了指。Bucky被吓了一跳，清了清嗓子。

“我不觉得这是个好主意。”Steve慢慢说，Bucky显然对这个想法感到很不自在，不管是因为Steve还是因为那家餐厅，Steve不知道。

“你在跟我开玩笑吗？这是个很棒的主意！你们可以好好打扮打扮，把你的头发放下来。”她说着小心地抓起Bucky的一小撮头发。Bucky斜着眼瞥她，直到她放开了那簇头发，弱弱地笑了笑。她停了停，看了看他们的表情，开始慢慢向后退去。

“我要去——问问Clint了！’她说，急匆匆地跑进了厨房，完全不顾Steve在后面叫着她不能进去的声音，该死的。Steve转过身面对着Bucky，笑容柔软了下来。

“好吧，她有点——”

“烦人。”Bucky微微皱起了眉头。

“她很有意思。”Steve笑了起来。不管怎么样，Annie带来了一股新鲜的气息。她想到什么就说什么，和他身边的朋友可真是个鲜明的对比。但是她刚才的建议让他们之间变得有些尴尬。Bucky点好了单，坐回到他的老位置上去，就连Annie晃悠着在走出店门的时候拍了拍他的头都没有动。

 

\-----

Clint觉得自己的工资给少了。

巨型怪兽？他搞得定。对付愤怒的Natasha？更难，但他也有办法。

但是还要忍受一群神经病青少年？这可不在他的职责范围内。

“这实际上是最糟的部分。”他对着通讯机说，一边朝着那些对神盾特工兵分三路左右夹击的混蛋们射了三箭.

“他们都是普通的孩子，你这么说。”Natasha的声音里有显而易见的恼怒，“他们最糟糕又能干点什么呢，你这么说。”

“他们都还没成年呢！！那个粉头发的都还没到开车的年龄吧？！”Clint闪身躲过了一击，从他栖身的地方跳了下来，什么东西在他身后爆炸了。Natasha在他身边停了下来。

“有四名神盾特工倒下了。我们得把那些东西弄得离他们远一点。“她说。

“你觉得要是我给他们糖吃，他们会把那些东西给我们吗？“Clint问她，Natasha叹了口气，拍了一下他的后脑勺，后者眨着眼睛揉着脑袋。

“谢了，Nat，我有主意了！”

“那太棒了，赶紧告诉我—Clint，你要去哪？”Natasha看到Clint朝那群青少年跑了过去。尽管那些东西是有些科技成分，但不管怎么说，它们还是由一堆破烂和旧器械做出来的。有这样的威力已经很让人惊叹了。如果让Tony和这群孩子在一起，他们一定会像去野外露营一样兴奋的。

“Nat，快弄点水来。”他在频道里低声说，一边躲过一道闪电波。该死的上帝。“Nat，用水喷它们，那技术太落后了，那东西会被毁掉的。哦，我的上帝，那群孩子怎么了？”

“先进攻。再提问。“Natasha喊道。Clint正准备回答她，就被一大波水击中了。等他再坐起来的时候，那群孩子已经被绑着手浑身湿淋淋地跪在中间了。

Natasha伸出一只手把他拉了起来。

“搞什么，Nat？你就不能先提醒我一下吗？”

Natasha冲他笑了笑，耸了耸肩。Clint已经在密谋着怎么样帮她泡一杯苦到让她一整天都不舒服的咖啡了。

 

-

 

“然后他们就幸福地生活在了一起，直到永远！”Clint说着双臂缠上了Steve的肩膀，Steve皱了皱眉头。

“所以说，他们只是喜欢搞破坏的孩子？”他并不是很买账。

“这是非常概括的说法。”Natasha干巴巴地说。

“好吧，但如果他们和我那天去看牙医发生的事有关联的话，那就意味着至少有六个人，或者更多。”Steve说。

“有人会处理好这个的。”

“现在才处理好吗？”Steve质问道。

“那群孩子总会开口的。”Peggy说，Steve瞪大了眼睛。

“你们在逼供一群孩子吗？”整个房间一下子变得一片寂静。

“你真的觉得我们会这么做吗？”Clint低声问。Steve挫败地吐了一口气。

“我不知道，因为你们什么都没跟我说。你们没有解释这些细节，你们什么都不告诉我，即使这事关我的生命安全。”Steve大声说，拿起外套走了出去。没有人跟出去。一部分的他觉得有些失望，但另一部分的他则觉得松了一口气。他想要知道答案，但他得不到，既然这样的话，他现在就只想一个人待着。

他漫无目的地走着，慢慢消化着自己的愤怒和挫败，在脑海中过了上百种和他的朋友们发生冲突的画面，上千句想说的话。他脑海里那段长长的、凶巴巴的独白被尖叫着他名字的声音打断了。他转过身，看到Annie正小跑着向他过来。

她那灿烂的笑脸是他看到的最后一个画面，然后他就听到了一声爆炸，接着就被烟雾和碎石包围了。他咳嗽着挥了挥手，徒劳地想让空气变得更清新一点。他听到人们在他身边匆忙跑过，发出惊讶的尖叫声和吼声。Steve也急迫地想加入他们，但他把这个想法压了下去，深深地吸了一口气。他用鼻子吸着气，嘴巴吐着气。他慢慢地这么一吸一呼，过了好一会儿才让自己砰砰跳的心脏平息了下来，耳朵也没再因为血液上涌而嗡鸣直响了。他一稳定下来，就朝四周看去。烟雾已经慢慢散去了，很显然那不是毒气，尽管还有一些人仍在试着平顺自己的呼吸。

一等视线清晰，Steve就被眼前的景象吓了一跳。一圈噼啪闪着火花的电线在他们外面围成一个圆圈，有二十多个人被赶在里面。圈外的三个人站成三角形，确保圈里面的人老老实实地待在那。

鉴于他们是在人行道上，那真的是个不大的圈，里面的人得挤在一起才能避免自己被电到。有些人一脸挫败地坐在地上，还有一些人狂乱地看着四周想找机会逃出去。他感觉到有人在轻触他的手。他扭头看去，看到Annie在对她笑，她的笑容虽然有些害怕，但足以抚慰人心。

“发生什么了？”她低声问他。Steve耸了耸肩。他抓着她的手朝前挪去，直到站在了三人中其中一个人身后。他们直挺挺地站着，Steve分辨不出他们的性别，但不是这个就是那个了。

“打扰一下。”Steve说，礼貌点总没错的，不是吗？他们转过身来，锐利的灰眼睛盯着Steve看。Steve一下子就认出来了，就像被什么东西击中了一样。

“你是那天绑架我的其中一个人。”他低哑地说，但他们只是露出一抹坏笑就继续转过去背对着他了。

“这都是因为我吗？”Steve又发问了。他们并没有理会他，Steve坐到了地上，坐在人群中。Annie的手给他带来了一丝安慰和镇定。他坐立不安了好一会儿，感到十分内疚，焦虑渗进了他的身体。

他又这么动来动去了好一会儿，直到感觉有人捏了捏他的手臂。他转过身，看到一个人正温柔地冲着他笑。

“你没事吧，孩子？”Zie问。Steve有些紧张地笑了笑，但还没等他回答，Annie就开口了。

“看，他们之前也想，我不知道，绑架他，现在他也担心他们都是冲着他去的。”

那个人还在对他笑着，笑容变得有些感同身受。

“我不觉得这都是你的错。他们想这么做的。他们才是罪魁祸首。”另一个男人说。Steve感激地回给他了一个笑。

“我也是这么想的！我叫Annie。”Annie说着伸出一只手。

“Dani。”他笑着说。

“是Daniel的Dani，还是Danielle的Dani？”Annie问道。

“别这么没礼貌。”Steve柔声对Annie说。Dani还是那么愉快地微笑看着他们。

“没关系的。Dani就好了，甜心，不是男生或是女生。”

“哦，太棒了！哦，太棒了，真酷，完全酷。其实我朋友那天还讲到——”Annie热情的独白被一个男人的大声嚷嚷打断了。

“现在真的是讲这个的好时机吗？”他喊道。Annie站起来瞪着他。

“你说得倒轻巧，衣服上印着性别歧视评论的先生。这恰巧非常重要，而且——”Annie的话再次被打断了，这次是更加恶意的来源。电流蹿过Annie的身体，她瘫倒在地上。人群一片寂静，然后很快就传来了反对声，那个Annie刚刚还在跟他讲话的男人气愤地站起来开始尖叫。

Steve慌乱地检查她的脉搏，但什么都没有。他用力按了按，希望那只是自己遗漏了，希望可能只是脉搏太微弱了。他感觉到Dani轻柔地把他的手拿开了。

“没事的，我是个医生。”他的话仿佛是从很远的地方传来。他还讲了些什么，但是Steve辨别不清了。他一下子站了起来。

“不，”他摇着头，“不，把她弄醒。我来解决这个。”他注意到他们没再站成三角形了。Steve朝他们走过去，尽可能地靠近他们。

“喂！”他叫道，那三个人转过身瞪着他，但他只是这么瞪了回去。还没等他把那些因愤怒而来的言语爆发出来，突来的混乱就决定来搅局了。

那原先噼啪作响的电线发出一声响亮的脆响后就安静地落到了地上。里面的人都冲了出来，Steve停在了原地，不确定自己应该继续跟在那三个人后面，还是回到Annie身边去。但他已经做不了选择了，他被人从上方拎了起来，被带到了空中。两只脚缠住他的躯干，让他跟着一起在半空中。

“搞什么鬼？！”他喊了起来，被那三个人听到了。他们转向他，却被两个人挡在了前面。Steve匆匆一瞥，认出了Natasha，然后视线就模糊了，空气在耳边呼啸。他抬起头，看到一张熟悉的脸。

“Sam？”Steve喊道，Sam没有回应他，直到把他放在了一个屋顶上。

“感激不尽。”Steve哑着嗓子道，站了起来，拍了拍身上的灰尘。Sam看着他的表情告诉他，他对此一点儿也不感到意外。

“发生了什么？”Steve道，声音稳定冷静了许多，比他实际的情绪还要镇定。Sam深深叹了一口气，看向Steve。或者说是看向他身后的什么东西。Steve转过头看到了Bucky正朝他们走过来，一脸的诧异。

“搞什么，Rogers？”他叫道，“你才离开我的视线不到十五分钟。十五分钟。”

“眼线不错。”Steve一等Bucky走近就说道。在Bucky深深吸了一口气，也许是要开始给他一顿骂，Steve伸出一只手捂住了Bucky的嘴巴，后者低下头眯着眼睛看着他。

“他只是担心而已。”Sam说，Steve点了点头，把因为这句话带来的战栗丢在一边。

“那么，下面到底发生了什么？”Steve朝下看了看。Bucky抵着他的手心在讲些什么，他的嘴唇在Steve肌肤下的开合让后者很难忽略。

“同一帮人。看起来像上一批人。他们会解决的。”Sam的解释盖过了Bucky的嘟囔。

“好吧，我认识的一个人被他们的，我不确定，电线之类的攻击了？被电击要过多久才能醒过来？”没有人回答他，“怎么了？”

Bucky用两只手把Steve的手从他嘴巴上扒了下来，握在手上。考虑到目前的情况，他的动作有点太过温柔了。

“Steve，没有人能从那种电击里恢复过来。”Sam轻声说。Steve的手在Bucky的双手间僵住了。他想说点什么，但不知道该说什么，也不知道该怎么开口。他的大脑奇迹般地一片空白，视线变得模糊，茫然地盯着前方，没有焦距地就这么看着他眼前的东西。他的注意力集中在自己的呼吸和Bucky握着他手的温暖上。

也许就是因为这样，他才没注意到自己被慢慢领走了，直到他进入了楼道间的阴影才反应过来。Sam已经走了，Bucky在他身边的存在不容忽视。不知道走到哪里的时候，Bucky把他们的十指交缠了起来。他领着他走着，Steve跟着他走进了黑暗。

 

-

 

 接下去的几个星期对他来说一片茫然。要是问他的话，他可以挑出那么几个清晰得可怕的记忆。

他记得葬礼，他当然记得。葬礼在一个伊斯兰寺院里举行，他站在台阶上安静地听着那些他不怎么懂的祈祷。出席的人很多，有些人还穿着鲜亮的衣服。他记得看到了她的朋友，她看了他一眼，过来给了他一个温暖的拥抱。也许她看到了她的同伴们看她的眼神，但她没有理会。

他记得Dani来咖啡馆了。Zie看到Annie放在最前面，一如既往装饰繁复的蛋糕时笑了出来。

他记得Peggy让他坐下来，告诉他关于那群青少年的事，关于他们的目的，尽管答案详尽，Steve发现自己现在并不怎么在乎这个了。

在那些记得不怎么清楚的时间里，他记得自己好像在不停地画着Annie的肖像。他想起来自朋友们的温柔触碰，他开始注意到Clint比平常要更喜欢拥抱他。

Bucky还是会像往常一样从门外冲进来，Steve会大脑空白地盯着他看一会儿，然后去帮他点单，跟他开玩笑，但Bucky在Steve转身的时候总会显得很难过。

直到某一天，一切都改变了。

那天，Bucky了进来，没有穿他那身全黑服装。他的黑色上衣换成了一件海军蓝的毛衣，上面还有几个拇指大的洞，Steve的小心脏受不了那些拇指大的洞，还有他刚起床一样的头发。

“你还好吧？”他有些迟疑不决地问道。Bucky颇有深意地望着他。

“你愿意和我一起去吃饭吗？”他直截了当地问道，Steve瞪大眼睛看着他。

“我是说，我饿了，你差不多也要下班了，而且——”

“好的。”

“——你不愿意也没有关系——哦，好的？”

“好的，”Steve笑了，“等我去拿一下东西。”

“太好了。”Bucky有些上气不接下气地说。

“我们去哪？”他们一出门Steve就问道。

“Annie推荐的地方。”Bucky说，他们就这么沉默不语地走了三个街道，然后Bucky停了下来。Steve看着那个餐厅，不禁笑了出来。

Annie当然会推荐这么个地方。当然。

这里的设计师设计餐厅时显然是抱着一种“把你们吓进来”的理念去设计的。轻柔的粉色让他有些头疼。但这很不错。

所谓的“餐厅”，Annie显然指的是一个把你牙齿甜掉的地方。每样东西都是甜的。

他们点了单，Bucky好奇地定着音响，他不知道它会不会等下就蹦出芭比娃娃的音乐。

“你最近怎么样？”Bucky最后还是开口问了。Steve压下一声叹息。这顿饭的目的当然是这个。一个心理干涉什么的。

“我很好。”他耸了耸肩。

“Steve，我知道你的。”Bucky说。

“你知道我有两个月那么久了。”

“随你信不信，这两个月棒极了。”

“我们能不能不要这么做，拜托了？”Steve叹了一口气。他准备好了接受一波担心的安慰，但没有。Bucky只是点了点头，就换了话题。Bucky比以往来得健谈，但Steve太过沉浸在松了一口气的情绪里，没有发表什么评论。

他们谈了很多，Steve发现Bucky真的了解他，出乎意料地很了解。他不知道他们是怎么变成现在这个样子的，从熟人到Bucky竟然知道他曾经有一个脊柱支具的地步。一切都太过梦幻了，也许Steve脸红的次数太多了，但是他可以把这怪到什么疾病或其他东西的头上去。

但他不能推到疾病上头去的是Bucky在回去的路上握住他的手时他急促的心跳。这全都得怪Bucky。

 

\------

Steve不知道他们在想什么。

他们站在Steve家门口，Bucky用双手轻柔地握住他的脸问他：“我可以吗？ ” Steve点了点头，Bucky 把嘴唇印在了Steve的嘴唇上， Steve不知道他们在想什么。他们为什么之前从没这么做过呢？

Bucky的吻很温柔、他的动作很慢，就好像站在那里在Steve的唇上印下轻柔的吻就已经够叫他满意了。他把Steve压在门上，手握住他的腰，Steve觉得自己要倒下去了。他舔了舔Bucky的嘴唇，换来对方一个笑。还没等Steve做些什么，Bucky就从他的唇上离开了。

“我得走了。”他轻声说。 Steve 哼了哼。

“或者你可以不要走，我们可以去我舒服的沙发上亲热一下。" Steve说，他试着在Bucky的呼吸变得急促时不露出那种坏笑。

“好的，”Bucky的声音一下子压得很低，“好的，我们也可以那么做。 ”

“很好。”Steve说，转身打开了门，把Bucky带了进去，然后再次上前让他们的嘴唇黏在了一起。很混乱，没有了之前的那种轻柔，Bucky把他抱了起来，Steve的双腿缠上了他的腰。他在Bucky的唇边喘着气，后者的手在他的背上游弋着。金属手指在他的上衣边缘徘徊着，Steve弓起背好更接近他的触碰。

“开灯。” Steve喘着气，他想这么做，他需要看到这个。Bucky动了一会儿，然后房间一下子亮了起来。 Steve看着Bucky ，想把他的下巴线条，他唇边温柔的笑容和他的表情都记下来。

“我喜欢你的脸。” Steve说，Bucky眨了眨眼，“还有，为什么你还抱着我，我是个成年男人。”

“那如果是我喜欢抱着你又怎样呢？这样一来，你就不会自己往危险里跑了。”Bucky宠溺地说，Steve翻了个白眼，吻了吻Bucky的脸颊，然后是他的下巴。

他把手心按在了Bucky剧烈跳动的心脏上，一边顺着Bucky的脖颈舔吻着、噬咬着。

“我可以花一辈子就这么听你发出这种声音。”Steve低声在他的锁骨上叹道。Bucky发出一阵颤抖的笑声。

“Steve Rogers，有很多人想杀我，但你快做到了。”

“哦，我就是这么从你身上获取情报的吗？ " Steve嘟囔着，他的嘴唇来到了Bucky的颈窝。Bucky围着他的手收紧了。他的呻吟在Steve离开的时候变成了一声小小的哀呜。

“你的真名是什么？” Steve咧着嘴问他。但Bucky没有笑，只是有些呼吸不稳地看着他。

“James Buchanan Barnes。”Bucky说。Steve瞪大了眼睛。他吞咽了一下，吻了吻Bucky的额头。

“我信任你，你知道的，对吧？”Steve的嘴唇在Bucky的额头上开合着，Bucky点了点头。

“不是最聪明的选择。”Bucky说，但Steve只是眼神锐利地看着他。

“你没有在吻我，这也算不上是聪明的选择。”

 

 ---

 

他们最后有惊无险地来到了沙发上。“我很骄傲我们最后成功了。” Steve喘着气说，虽然他其实根本没出多少力。Bucky把他压进了沙发里， Steve固执地拽着他的上衣。

“请别指望我会在你的手指这么做的时候还有闲心跟你讲话。”Bucky呻吟着，Steve的手指正在他的屁股上动来动去。

“你总是可以把我的双手压在头顶上的。” Steve暗示性地挑了挑眉毛。Bucky低吼一声吻住了他。Steve 的手指放弃了在Bucky肌肤上的摩挲，来到了他的发间，Bucky因为他的触碰颤抖了一下， Steve又试探性地拽了拽他的衣服，果然听到了他在他唇边的呻吟。

Bucky拉起了身子，他的嘴唇鲜红，头发凌乱不堪。

“我可以吗？”他问，手指在Steve的上衣边缘徘徊。Steve只想了一小下，就在Bucky的唇上印下一个轻轻的吻。

“去床上？”他问，Bucky咧开了嘴。他站了起来，抓住他的手，带他去了卧室。

“你的猫在瞪我。”Bucky轻声说，Steve笑着关上了卧室的门。

他打开了灯，听到Bucky吸了一口气。

“哇哦。”

“没错。”

房间里有一整面墙上都是和他朋友相关的东西。挂在横亘在墙上的带子上挂着他的朋友们、他去过的地方和美好回忆的照片和画像。那墙上有一整块都是他画的Annie的画像。

“真美。”Bucky用手指在那些照片上摩挲着，Steve突然间觉得有些不好意思了，他耸了耸肩。

“房间里还有一张床呢，我就是这么说一下。”Steve说。Bucky转过身，冲他笑了笑。

“你还想继续吗？”他带着不怎么确定的语气问。

“是的，你呢？”

“操啊，当然想。” Bucky穿过了那段因为要去仔细看照片而远离了Steve的距离，上前去吻了他。就在他们要双双倒在床上的时候，Steve转了个身，让Bucky倒在他的身下。他抓住Bucky的双手，把它们压在了他的头顶上。

“保持连贯。” Steve的脸上都是笑容。

“你完全不知道这对我有什么影响。”

Steve跨坐在他身上，吻了吻他的鼻子。

“我有点概念吧。”Steve说，对Bucky裤子里的隆起挥了挥手。

“你这个小混蛋。”Bucky微微抬起身体，吻住了Steve，为了让他闭嘴。他们吻了一会儿，Steve抬起身子大笑起来。

“你答应过我要脱光的。" Steve边说边把自己的上衣拉过头顶脱掉了。他能听到Bucky尖锐的吸气声。Steve低头看了看自己，又看向Bucky。

“是啊，没什么好料，”Steve无所谓地说，“你还想要这个吗？”

“每一寸。”Bucky说，Steve颤抖地呼出一口气。

“你确定——哦，上帝啊。” Steve可没有呻吟。他没有在Bucky把手放在他的身体上时呻吟，没有在他在他的脖颈上吸出一个淤青时呻吟。好吧，他呻吟出来了。

“Buckkkyyy。" Steve在Bucky离开的时候哀嚎出声。

“我记不起来曾经有没有期盼过你在床上会这么吵了。”

“我可以保持安静。”Steve低声说，他慢慢地挨着Bucky研磨着自己的身体，Bucky叹了一口气，那简直不是人类可以发出的声音，”或者继续这么吵。”

Bucky没有花时间说话，他享受着Steve帮他把上衣脱掉的感觉。他的双手在Steve在他的上半身印下数不清的吻时在他身上游移着。一部分的他对于就这么躺在那里，任由Steve的吻印在自己的身上就满足了。

但另一部分的他，Steve正摩擦着的那部分，对此并不是特别满意。

还没等他说些什么，Steve就把他的一边乳头纳进了嘴里，说真的，Bucky除了手指插进他的头发里呻吟之外做不了别的了。

Steve挨着他哼哼出声，手指危险地在他的腰带上移动着。

“Steve。" Bucky叫道， Steve抬起头看他。

“好的。”他说。Bucky没有对他声音里的颤抖说什么，只是看着他刻意地在他身上磨动着。

“我是成年人了，我不会就这么射在裤子里的。”Bucky咬牙切齿地说，Steve笑了起来。

“你真不应该这么挑衅我。”

 “但是好吧，你是对的。”Steve轻巧地从他身上下来了。他脱掉了自己剩余的衣服，Bucky都还没来得及好好看看他，就感觉到自己的裤子上传来一阵拉扯。他慵懒地抬起下半身，让Steve把他的裤子脱掉了，然后 Steve又爬到了他的身上。

“吻我。”Bucky在他身下说，Steve才不会拒绝他呢。他们在对方的身上移动着，阴茎也互相摩擦着，让这个吻显得有些乱七八糟。说是吻，还不如说呻吟和牙齿在皮肤上狂乱地噬咬。

Steve移开了一点，让Bucky把他们的老二一起放在了他的手里，一部分的他意识到自己呻吟得有多响，但更大一部分的他并不在乎。

“操，你要杀了我了。” Steve沙哑地呻吟着，唯一让他没有倒下的是他撑在Bucky头侧的双手。

“才不会。“Bucky说，Steve笑了起来，他的笑声倏地被Bucky手上加快的动作打断了。

“我不应该觉得这感觉很好。” Steve喘着气在他屈服于感官的享受之前说了出来，很快他就除了单音节什么都发不出来了。

 Steve在Bucky的笑声中射了出来。等他从顶峰恢复过来，他睁开眼睛就看到Bucky正盯着他的脸一动不动。

“你还好吧？” Steve问他，他点了点头。

“你真美。”

 Steve不知道自己应该大笑还是反驳他，所以他就只是上前吻了他，伸出手覆在他的阴茎上，直到Bucky在他的唇边喘着气。

“操，我要——”

“没错，我就是这么打算的。”

“上帝啊，闭嘴。”Bucky呻吟出来，伴随着一声像是呛到般的声音，他也到了。Steve在他的耳边低声说着情话，看着他平息下来。 

Steve躺倒在他的身旁。

“如果满分是10分的话，我可以给这个打20分。” Steve在Bucky看过来的时候开口道。Bucky吐出一口气，翻了个白眼，笑了。

“只有20分，啊？” 

“讨价还价一下可以打30分。”Bucky的蓝眼睛这么近看过去就像是在闪闪发光，又或者那只是极乐之后的余韵带来的错觉。

“要怎么做呢？”

“把毛巾拿过来？”

Bucky大笑起来。他站起来，去拿了湿毛巾，比Steve动作更加迅速地帮他们从头到脚擦了一遍。他重新回到床上，Steve拉住了他的手。

“抱抱是必须的。”他说。

“我哪也不去。”

“那就好。“

 

 

-

 

Steve早上醒来的时候，Bucky的四肢都缠在他身上。他朦胧地蹭了蹭，又睡了过去。

等他第二次醒过来的时候，Bucky正僵硬地坐在他身边。

“我看得出来你吓坏了。”Steve还是有些困。

“你怎么能怎么这么镇定？”Steve闭上眼睛，伸出手去让他们十指交缠。他摩挲着Bucky手掌的拇指让他放松了一会儿，。

“昨天，你说你懂我，我也懂你。”

Bucky吐出一声像是在笑的声音。

“Steve，你什么都不知道。”

“Bucky，”Steve叹了口气，他不知道该怎么表达自己，“我懂你的，好吗？我知道你喜欢看《老友记》重播，我知道你就是个彻头彻尾的呆瓜。我知道你为某个机密机构效力，你不告诉我是因为你不能说。我知道你做过坏事，但我也知道你是好人。如果你要跟我说自己不值得被爱的话，你就是在说我不应该爱Natasha，Clint和Peggy了。”

没有人讲话，但是Bucky也没有走开。

“如果你想走，我不能强迫你留在这里。但我知道我面对的是什么，所以不要假装你这么做是为了我，好吗？”Steve讲完了，他的眼睛还闭着。他的感官好像都集中在Bucky在他手心下的手上，和他缓慢的呼吸上了。过了一会儿，他感觉床垫在他身边陷了下去，Bucky躺了下来，把脑袋放在Steve的胸口上。

“你太好了。”Bucky轻声说。Steve哼了哼。

“是啊，我可不是那个为机密机构工作去保护别人的人。”Steve边说边用手指梳理着Bucky的头发。Steve能感觉到他抵在他胸口上的微笑，他在他的发间印下一个吻。最后，他们的呼吸慢慢融为一体，他们又睡了过去。

 

-

 

等他们第二天早上去咖啡馆的时候，Peggy正在对着手机尖叫。

“我的家族帮助创建了这个机构——如果你觉得我会——我该死的一点儿也不在乎。”她看到了Steve，有些不好意思地对他笑了笑，又继续对着电话开始叫嚷。Steve担心地看向Bucky，但后者只是翻了个白眼。

“反正他们到最后总是会听她的话的。”Steve点了点头，把注意力转到Bucky身上。

“老一套？”他咧开嘴问他。Bucky笑了起来，低下头在他的额头上亲了亲。

“差不多吧。”

“恭喜你们上床了！”他们听到Clint在厨房大叫道，“我现在做的蛋糕上就是这么写的。”

“哦，终于。”Peggy说，“不，我不会放弃的，你给我听好了——”她继续对着电话厉声说，“Natasha，给我一个好用的威胁。”

Steve因为Natasha随之而来的一长串威胁皱起了眉头，他真宁愿自己没听到。

生活没那么寻常，但这是他的生活，他真的没什么好抱怨的。

 

 

**尾声**

 

那天晚上，当他走出Sam的公寓时，觉得轻松多了。Sam说他们会有进展的，Steve相信他。其实他一开始是反对这个心理治疗的，但最后还是听了Sam的话。

他现在不会在回家的路上不停向后看了。也不会在听到有人说“Annie”这个名字的时候皱起眉头。

有进步。

等他终于回到家，也没有因为沙发上多了一个人而跳起来，他只是过去在Bucky的额头上印下一个吻，后者因为他的吻而困倦地想坐起来。

“去床上吧。”他低声说，Bucky的脑袋耷拉在他的肩膀上。他漫不经心地梳理着Bucky的头发，手指在他肩膀上的一处伤疤上停了下来。

“有人在背后捅了我一刀。字面意义上的。”Bucky在他的脖子边上嘟囔着。Steve笑了。

“真是个混蛋。”

“我知道，对吧？”Bucky打着哈欠。Steve抓着他的手，把他拉了起来，带着他穿过黑漆漆的客厅进入了卧室。

他们的卧室。

在那面墙的一个角落，有一张纸盖在了其他东西上面。那是一副肖像，美丽又简单。那双眼睛几乎掩盖了脸上的其他特征，比任何时候都要快乐的一双蓝眼睛。

 

 

 

END

 


End file.
